Pieces of Me
by CookieDoughBiteys
Summary: Dewey has one heck of a big secret! Louie is supportive and goes out of his way to help Dewey out, but Huey seems to hate Dewey for this. But could Huey be carrying a rather big secret of his own? Transsexual!Dewey, slash, etc. (Pairings are still being worked out, will contain OCs)


Warnings: This story contains transexuality, slash, het, some bad language, some violence. No lemon (unless requested...?).

A/C

As many people, I am a fan of yaoi/slash and whatever. But as few, I am one of those really dedicated fangirls who ships the weirdest things. This is not in the weirdest category (in my opinion anyway, hehe) but comes close, I am sure. However, I am not very much a fan of incest, and also, I am not a fan of pairing canon with OC.

That makes Quack Pack one of the trickiest for me, hehe. But I think I managed to do some good shit here~  
The pairings I make will not be the main focus, thus giving the OC's (purely created for this story, I have no personal attachement to them nor plan to use them elsewhere) minor roles really. This focuses more on Huey, Dewey and Louie, though mostly Dewey.  
I don't know if people will embrace these ideas or be skeptical about them. Flame as much as you want, I am mature enough to handle it.

Will anyone even read them? To me it looks like the Quack Pack community is actually starting to re-kindle, but how many of them read fanfics? Slash fanfics for that matter. Not easy to say.

I once read somewhere that Quack Pack was not considered canon Disney, so... is that almost like suggesting we can do pretty much what we want with them in our stories? ;)

Heheh, either way, I do not own Quack Pack in any way, and have in no way any intention of making money off of this. This is purely an idea which came to me, and I may continue if people seem interested! ;)

Also, as a note- English is not my first language, so go easy on my grammar and sayings, OK? But please, constructive criticism is always welcome, be it about the spelling or the story's content. Thanks for reading! :)  
Oh, and lol, I have a bad habit of changing between using past and present while writing... please excuse that if you notice, I am working on it. xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Quack Pack.

XxXxXxXxX

It's an early Saturday morning rising over Duckburg. It is midsummer and it's not a cloud in sight.  
The sky is so clear you'd nearly think to see a reflection of the city in it, like you would have in the calmest of lakes. Days such as these seem perfect, but with them they bring about one of the greater evils of this world- traffic jams. Traffic jams caused by hundreds upon hundreds of people hungry and eager for their long awaited escape from reality. The beach!

Cranky motorists are honking the horns of their cars, desperately hoping it'll make the traffic line move faster. The only down side by such perfect days are usually you'll end up being stuck in traffic. Knowing everyone around you are going to the same place, and it's all about getting there first.  
Too bad for half of the city's population who slept in.

Far back, just near the end of the jam, stands a familiar newscast vehicle- patiently waiting for the line to move. The driver knows there is nothing he can do to make this line move any faster, so as any other peaceful citizen he rams the front of his car into the back of the one ahead in utter rage.

"Move, jerk!" The Hawaiian-shirt clad duck behind the wheel screams in his oh-so clear voice. His white - I mean raging red- feathers ruffles in heated fury. He smashes into the car behind him, and rams the car ahead once again.

"Donald! Stop! Wrecking the car in front of us will not get the line moving!" Says a female voice from the passenger seat; Daisy. She reaches her arm out and puts her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder to try and calm him down.  
"You know, I was thinking this could be a semi-vacation work day; a day at the beach, a few interviews… a tan maybe, but the size of this line… we're lucky if we can even make one interview before people start going back home. But smashing into the other cars won't change it." Daisy tries her best to make casual conversation, but Donald seems to ignore her as he backs into the car behind again and then crashes forward yet again into the car in front of them.

Amazingly enough, the line inched forward a little. "That'll show them to keep me stuck in a jam!" Donald squawks proudly and drives. But the car in front of them didn't move with the line, even if it was just for a meter or so, and Donald steps on the breaks. He starts boiling red and spazzes into a fit in his seat. He rams the car three times in a row and honks the horn twice, and then holds it for a good 5 seconds- all the while cussing and screaming like only he could. Daisy sighs once again and rubs her forehead.

Suddenly the door of the car in front of them opens and a man the size of a full-grown gorilla steps out. He quite looked like one too, with a big beard and messy hair. Donald freezes mid-raging and gulps as the man walks towards their car. "Now you've done it." Daisy says, not exactly surprised.

Stopping right by the side of the car door, the man smiles gently and calmly makes a gesture with his hand for Donald to roll down his window.

"Hehehe…" Donald laughs awkwardly while he rolls the window all the way down. The man- all the while smiling- puts his elbow on the car door and leans down to face the now not so raging but rather terrified duck. Donald starts to apologize for himself, "Uh, don't take it perso-" The man interrupts him mid-sentence, still smiling, "Three years of anger management. And I've gone thirteen months without an incident. Well, sir, congratulations!" The man says, in a seemingly cheerful tone. Donald looks nervously about, "Congratulations? For what?" He manages to utter. But before he could react, a massive hand grabbed his collar and pulled him right out through the car window with insane force.

Holding Donald's terrified face inches from his own; the man isn't smiling anymore but steaming with anger close to matching Donald's own temper. He then opens his mouth and roars; "For you're about to feel thirteen months of repressed rage in the next five minutes!"

Not really taking notice of the ruckus in the front of the car, two teenagers were busy looking forward to a day at the beach. Though by now they were just hanging about, practically giving up on their dreams in general. "Gosh, I hate this! Think of all the bikini-girls we're missing out on right now!" The one in red groaned, lying on his back on the sofa-seat staring at the roof.

"Think of all the bikini-girls playing volleyball that we're missing out on!" The one in green muttered as he opened a soda can. He leaned to the wall as he took a sip. "I thought Dewey was a nut for not wanting to come, but I think he knew this was going to happen." Louie said.

Huey rolled over on his side and grabbed a candy-wrapper from the floor. He folded it several times, trying to make something out of it but eventually ripped it apart in frustration, "Yeah, this sucks!" He moaned and tossed the candy-wrapper away. "And we didn't bring video-games or anything. God, I'm bored!"

Louie finished his soda can. He attempted to smash the can to his forehead, but partially knocked himself out instead. "I wonder what he is doing all alone at home." He said, finding it hard to walk straight. He fell down on the sofa-seat on the opposite side of the one Huey was lying in.

Huey looked up at his brother through half-lidded eyes. "Probably reading some lame book or doing some stupid computer stuff… but whatever he's doing- I'm envying him."

Back at the Duck-house everything seems normal- except for the quiet part. Every room is deserted with the exception for one; the boys' bedroom. A soothing tune of music is heard coming from the room, almost romantic. Obviously Dewey would be in there, but it seems he's not entirely alone.  
Dewey is lying down on the bed, listening to the tunes of the music. He hugs one of his pillows close to his face, "Mm… I love this song." He sighs in content.

Someone moves next to him, and crawls on top of him. Dewey turns over on his back to look up at the person lingering above him. "Yeah?" The person asks, smiling. A boy. Slightly muscular, pointy beak, messy bad-boy feathers sticking carelessly out from under his hat. Dewey bites his lip shyly, fiddling with a blossomy barrette which he'd placed oh-so carefully in his hair while talking to this boy, Kenny, over the phone- asking him to come over. "Yeah." He replies. "You've got great taste in music, Kenny." Dewey giggles.

Kenny snickers, "Well, personally, I like the heavier stuff… it was more for the fact that it made me think about you… Deena." He grins as he tugs at the baby-blue skirt Dewey is wearing.

Dewey pulls his arms around Kenny's neck and smiles, "You know just what a girl likes to hear, don't you?"

XxXxXxXxX

Well, I wonder how this will be welcomed to the community... ;) I will eventually draw Dewey's appearance through the story to show, as well as the appearing OC's, though only if the story gets positive attention. But we'll see. I'm jumping into this with a blank slate. xD Taking a big chance here!

Haha, I can't lie about the fact that this idea grew from one of Dewey's lines in the episode "Return of the T-squad". I am sure you can figure out which line that was, hehe. x33


End file.
